The Association Of Evilness
The Association Of Evilness is the main group of villains in George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Adventures Series. This team is made by Crashjim30. They are lead by Professor Poopypants and Melvin Sneedly. Members * Professor Poopypants and Melvin Sneedly(leaders; founders) * Captain Chantel DuBois(co-leader) * Thrax * Abis Mal * Hades(Zig and Sharko) * Mother Gothel * Baron Von Sheldgoose, Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose and Leopold the Terrible * Rancid Rabbit and The Greaser Dogs(Cliff, Shriek and Lube) * Mr. Swackhammer * Gruntilda Winkybunion * Janet (The Magic School Bus) * Professor Monkey-For-A-Head, Evil the Cat, Henchrat, Psy-Crow, Bob the Killer Goldfish, Number 4, Queen Slug-for-a-Butt, Evil Jim, Evil Peter and Evil Princess * Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote and Marvin the Martian * Master Frown and Brock (Uni-Kitty) * Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver and Rex (Wild Kratts) * King K. Rool, General Klump and Krusha * King Candy (Turbo) * Scarlet Overkill and Herb Overkill * Aloysius O'Hare * Russ Cargill * King Nixel and Major Nixel * Dawn Bellwether * Tortoise John * Zira * King Dedede and Escargoon * Chakal(revived) * Gallaxhar * Lord Farquaad(revived) * Slappy The Dummy * Gladys Sharp, Dwayne LaFontant and Vincent * The Jester * The Bullies(Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown) * Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Danno Wolfe * Slade (Teen Titans Go!) * Quint and Toucan Dan * Huxley * Henry J. Waternoose III * King Salazar Future Members * Dr. Hamsterviel and Leroy * Kazar (The Wild) * Chester V * Shaw * Scratcher and Grounder * Kingpin and Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * Green Goblin(revived) * Scorpion (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * Tombstone (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble * Dave (Madagascar) * The Toad, Spike and Whitey * Admiral Razorbeard * Chernabog * The Devil and King Dice * Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Ginyu Force, Turles, Lord Slug,Cooler, Cell, Bojack, Android 13, Android 14,Android 15 and Kid Buu * Broly(Dragon Ball Z) * Kahmunrah * Buggy, Crocodile(One Piece),Gekko Moriah, Marshall D. Teach, Arlong, Hody Jones, Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo Trivia * Prowler (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) was originally going to be a member of the team but Crashjim30 decided to take him out since he reformed and died in George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Adventures of Spider-Man: Into The Spiderverse. Category:VILLAINS Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil groups Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Global Threats Category:Universal Threats Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Groups Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Males Category:Females Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures villians Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains